Laby's Special Party
by AnkouRavien
Summary: Laby wanted a birthday party, but she didn't even know when her birthday is. El Gang decided to make one for her, but one of them need to keep her out of the house for a whole day so they can prepare everything. Just hanging out with Laby for fun. What could possibly go wrong?


**_WARNING: This story is filled with cringy 12 years old joke_**

_Raven - Furious Blade_

_Laby - Eternity Winner_

_The rest isn't really important but this is what I imagine:_

_Aisha - Metamorphy_

_Rena - Anemos_

_Eve - Code: Esencia_

_Chung - Comet Crusader_

_Ara - Apsara_

_Elesis - Empire Sword_

_Add - Doom Bringer_

_Lu/Ciel - Catastrophe_

_Rose - Prime Operator_

_Ain - Bluhen_

* * *

Birthday was an important day for some people. They believe it was their special day, even though they get older and closer to death. Well... I mean, they got gifts and party. Worth it, no?

"Birthday? When is Laby's birthday?!"

El Gang never managed to answer Laby's question. First of all, she just joined the group. Secondly, they obviously didn't know when Laby birthday is. Ain convinced Laby that birthday isn't important, especially when he didn't know when Ishmael created him.

"But Laby wants to know Laby's birthday. Laby wants a party!"

The latest birthday they celebrated was Raven's birthday—and there wasn't even a party. Ciel just baked a cake for him.

"It's okay. I, Luciela R. Sourcream, will be the host of this special party for Laby!" Lu shouted proudly while Ciel gave her an applause. Instead of asking why Lu stepped up all of a sudden with a note on her hand, they were excited and told each other a party they had when they were little.

"Sorry, I don't know anything," Ain chuckled and smiled at Lu.

Lu shook her head. "It's fine. You and Add can help with the decoration."

Add wasn't happy with his task. "Do I look like a creative person?"

The demon laughed at him. "Not that. You two can float, so I need you to put decoration on the high place!"

After hearing the explanation, Add didn't mind doing it. Ain nodded, even though he had no idea what decoration Lu was talking about.

The name Add and Ain got strikethrough on Lu's list. She pointed the pencil on her right hand at Eve. "You have an important job. Make sure Laby wasn't home for today until we planned everything. You should buy her gifts later!"

Eve titled her head. "Can someone accompany me?"

Lu stared at Elsword, then back to Eve and pointed her finger at him. "Drag him with you later."

One of Eve's drone popped out a monitor. Eve looked at it for a moment, then faced Lu. "She's on her way home from supermarket. Give the tasks to us quickly."

Lu nodded and put Eve and Elsword out from the list. "Elesis and Chung are in charge of the decoration. We have the money, so buy all those sparkling stuff!" Lu commanded.

Without any further discussion, they went out for shopping. Lu smiled slightly. "Aisha, Rena, get a dress for Laby. She wears pink clothes every day, maybe another color would be great!"

Aisha pouted. "I don't like being ordered around, but okay..." she muttered before going outside with Rena.

Lu sighed and looked at the remaining people on her list. "Ciel will bake the cakes. Rose can buy the ingredients he needs," she pointed Ciel with the back of the pencil. Rose saluted and asked Ciel what ingredients he needed. Sadly he was still thinking about what cake he should bake.

"Ara, you should clean the house. Ask Add and Ain for help, they aren't busy right now," Lu said without looking away from the list. Ara nodded and started cleaning the house immediately.

"Lu, what about me?"

Lu faced Raven, the only person who had nothing to do so far. The demon shrugged. "To be honest, I don't know. You don't look like you can even enjoy a party. Maybe you should go away."

There was a silence between them. Either Lu thought she was being a little mean or Raven got offended by it. The half Nasod was still looking at her with serious face. "Does that mean I get to distract Laby?"

Lu's eyes widened in surprise. "I was planning to distract her myself, but sure, go ahead! I'll organize the rest here!" she smiled at him. Raven nodded and waited in the front door for Laby to come home.

After a few minutes, Laby was shock when she saw Raven standing outside the house. She dropped the plastic bag and approached Raven with teary eyes. "Did El Gang kick Raven out of the house?!"

Raven startled with the question. "T-That's not the case, Laby. I'm waiting for you so we can hang out."

Laby got panicked and looked at the plastic bag she dropped. A yellow and slightly white liquid came out along with a brown shell. "Laby dropped the eggs. Laby is sorry..."

Raven chuckled and pat Laby's head. "It's fine. Let's buy a new one."

* * *

After buying the new eggs, they walked around the town. Laby had never visit it, so everything was new for her. "Love hotel?" Laby stopped and stared at the pink colored building. The door is decorated with hearts. There weren't many people at the moment, but couples were walking in and out.

Laby's eyes sparkled. She pulled Raven's shirt and pointed the hotel. "Is that a place to express love? Laby wants to go with Raven!"

Laby's voice managed to attract people's attention. Raven forced himself to laugh and grabbed Laby away from the place as he explained why they shouldn't go to a love hotel.

Before Laby asked more questions, Raven took her to nearest dessert shop. After a short argument, Raven decided to buy a piece of everything and brought it home—except the strawberry cake. Laby wanted to eat it right away and ordered a smoothie for the drink.

With Raven's money.

"Why is Raven not eating?" Laby asked.

"I don't really like cakes," Raven replied with a smile.

"But this one is really good!" Laby took a spoon of her cake. "Raven should have some! Say aaah!"

Raven didn't open his mouth and keep staring at Laby. They were staring at each other with an awkward atmosphere. Raven finally gave up on the staring contest. "La—"

The moment Raven opened his mouth, Laby forced him to eat the cake. She was really satisfied with it. "Does Raven like it?"

"I guess," Raven replied, still narrowed his eyes at Laby for what she did. She didn't feel sorry, though.

* * *

They walked to the park...

...in the afternoon.

It was so hot and bright, but Laby insisted she wanted to walk around. She got really excited when she saw a big fountain in the middle of the park. She played with the water and splashed it at Raven.

"Laby wants to get wet!" Laby shouted with a smile.

Raven turned to silence for a moment, then he smiled at her. "Wanna go to the swimming pool?"

"Swimming pool?" Laby tilted her head in confusion. After hearing explanation from Raven, she nodded in an instant. "Laby wants to swim!"

Raven chuckled. "We can get a swimsuit for you later."

"Get a swimsuit for Raven too! Teach Laby how to swim!" Laby shouted in excitement. She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "And then Laby will be the best swimmer!"

Raven just agreed to whatever she said. They walked to an indoor place to feel the cold air. As he expected, Laby got really amazed with what she saw and ran off to look at everything. He sighed and walked to the counter to buy coins.

"Raven, arcade is amazing! Laby wants to play every game!" Laby shouted and pulled his shirt.

Raven smiled and gave her several coins. "You're called Eternity Winner for a reason. These coins are enough for you to beat every game, right?"

Laby smiled and saluted. "Leave rank one leaderboard to Laby!" she said before she went to the nearest arcade game. Raven just followed her from behind.

While letting his wallet scream in agony. He would buy more coins if he could.

In a short time, Laby became an attention to everyone by beating every game. Even the claw crane was a joke to her. She finally got bored until the last machine. "Photobooth? Laby thought photobooth isn't a game," Laby commented as she checked inside the booth. "Raven, let's take a photo!"

Raven startled and blinked his eyes several times. Laby laughed at him and pulled his hand to enter the booth. "Raven keeps staying with Laby, even though Laby enjoys herself," Laby inserted the coins and looked at herself on the screen. "Laby can include Raven this time!"

They took several photos and printed it. Laby looked at the result and smiled at it. "You can have it," Raven said to her.

Laby shook her head. She split the photos to share with Raven. "This one is for Raven!"

Raven took the photos and looked at it for a moment. Unlike Laby, she stared at it as if it was a precious jewelry. He took out his wallet and put the photos on it.

* * *

They went to the nearest swimming pool. Luckily Raven still had money to buy swimsuit for both of them. "Laby is surprised Raven can swim!" Laby shouted with sparkling eyes and poked Raven's Nasod arm.

Raven chuckled and shook his head. "Not anymore. I'll drown with this arm."

Laby pouted. "Does that mean Raven can't teach Laby?"

"I'll teach the basic," Raven said before he taught Laby how to swim. In a short time, Laby was able to swim everywhere on the pool.

They're still in the pool until the sun set. Raven got out from it and told Laby to stop swimming, but she won't listen and kept swimming until the security had to stop her.

The result? She got cold.

"I told you to get out. You won't listen," Raven sighed and searched for cold medicine in the pharmacy while Laby kept sneezing.

"Laby is sorry," she apologized before sneezing again.

"It's fine. Just get a rest later and you'll be fine," he replied and picked a medicine. He walked toward the cashier and paid for it.

While he did that, Laby was staring at a box. It showed a picture of colorful stuff used for sex. Sadly she didn't know and raised the box with her hand. "Raven! Laby wants this candy!"

After another awkward moment of the day, they walked away on pharmacy. Raven explained in a short possible way on why she shouldn't do that again. "Sorry. Laby doesn't know," Laby apologized again. She sighed and looked at Raven. "Have Raven experienced sex?"

Raven got surprised by the question. "No," he answered shortly. He tried to say something to change the subject, but Laby spoke first.

"Then let's have sex!"

"Laby, no."

* * *

Their way home felt like the worst moment for Raven, especially when he can feel the gaze from people around him all the time.

"Raven?"

Raven faced Laby with tired face. He didn't even know what he should do if she asked those kind of questions again.

"Laby was super happy today!"

Laby smiled before she sneezed for the only-god-knows time. "Laby always go with everyone, but Laby never felt like Laby is part of the group. Laby... feels like an outsider."

She held Raven's Nasod arm and looked at the photos on her hand. "But Raven spent his time alone with Laby today. Even though Laby was troublesome, Raven didn't go away. Laby wants to thank Raven!"

"No problem, Laby. It was fun," Raven replied.

They finally arrived at home. Laby opened the door, but the room was dark. "Where's everyone?" Laby turned on the light.

The rest of the El Gang was standing in the living room.

"Happy birthday!"

Laby was so confused with what happened. She looked at the sparkling pinky decoration all over the walls along with colorful balloons. A strawberry cake was in the middle of the table with several presents around it. "Today is Laby's birthday?" she asked in confusion.

"Well, no, but you wanted a party. That's why we prepared one for you!" Lu smiled at her.

Instead of Laby's usual cheerful self with sparkling eyes and a big smile, she started crying in happiness. None of them expect her to cry and they were surprised by this. "Everyone prepared this for Laby?" she asked before she cried louder and hugged the nearest person beside her, which was Raven. In a short time, it became a group hug.

"Laby wants more cake!" Laby shouted and approached the cake. The others helped her to cut the cake and told her to open the present as well.

"Did you guys go shopping?" Rena asked Raven.

Raven looked at the bags he was carrying. He told her that they went to a dessert shop, got several plushie from arcade, and bought swimsuits for today.

Rena giggled and faced Laby. "Laby, do you have fun today?"

Laby nodded with a smile. "Laby had a lot of fun! Laby learnt new things too!"

"Oh? Like what?" Rena asked in curiosity. Raven turned around and walked away from them.

"Laby learnt about sex!"

Rena put her hand on Raven's shoulder. "Raven, we need to talk," she smiled with a killing intent.

* * *

The night before sleep time, Laby walked toward the table on the girls' bedroom. "Laby left Laby's wallet today," she said as she put the photos on it. She stared at the photos and smiled as she remembered all the fun she did with Raven today.

"Laby, turn off the light as well, please!"

Laby put her wallet on the table. "Okay!"

* * *

_Don't ask why I made this idk-_

_Thanks for reading clapclapclap_


End file.
